


A Steamy Affair

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Duelling, Elemental Magic, Fire, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Sexual Tension, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water is water and fire is fire. It's well known these two magical elements clash with another. So how are Harry and Draco supposed to complete their Charms bloody project? After hours of conjuring magic and frustration, one things leads to another, and a heated row creates something new for them: steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, prompter! Thanks so much for your suggestion of mixing elements with magic! You gave me such a great prompt to play with, so I was wicked excited to see what would happen. I actually blame my bf for giving me the idea for steam, so you have him to thank. I sorta ran with it, so while there might not be a lake, a giant squid, or hours of duelling, just know that somehow, these boys used their UST to make some new magic. I hope that resolved some of their issues. Enjoy, and cheers!
> 
> For [Prompt #54](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oKxFrF86d2c3FuVesbbG1NW8mLM0kphzpOwJLy225kY/edit).

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/104732.html).


End file.
